May 2
by chocolate rules
Summary: PreSeries. Sam's turning 18 and he's in Stanford and wants to celebrate. What his friends wonder is, since when does Sam Winchester go to bars? Um, Language, and humor to me! :D
1. Chapter 1

**So, We all know that I'm not all there ...LoL...But, damn, if you screw up someone's birthday, then that's just plain sad. I consider myself a crappy fan. And sorry to my cousin, who's real birthday is March 2 or 3 and I mixed the two up in my calender...Yes, it's on my calender :D...and it's a girl cousin, but don't tell Sam :D _thanks pmsdevil01. _**

**May 2**

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: _Supernatural and its characters are yet not mine. Santa: I want my cookies back!...Maybe next year:D

* * *

Sam walked into the bar and looked around. This wasn't his kind of place to say the least. In truth, his friends had thought that he had lost it when he told them that he wanted to head over to the local bar. He wasn't a drinker, that was for sure and that he wasn't one for much action either._

Imagine their shock when he it was the first thing that he suggested for the day. It was Wednesday and they all had morning classes so it was decided that they would go that night. And really, who goes to a bar in the morning?

He and his two friends, Dennis Cohen and Michael Clayton, headed over to the bar. They ordered a round and sat down at a booth talking. They chatted for a good few minutes before Sam spotted movement at the far corner of the room.

Now, it's not like the bar had been still before. Hell, the bar was quiet lively the whole time that they had been there. So how had Sam seen this movement? He'd been trained to see these things, that's how.

At the far end of the room were the pool tables. Sam had been so used to seeing this scenery growing up that he was never fazed by the game or the traded threats. Standing he headed over to the tables, with his friends following curiously behind him.

Sam spotted a cocky guy, around twenty three years of age, who was talking adamantly with three other men. He was fanning a bunch of bills, so he had clearly just won a game. However, since the other guys looked engraved into his story they didn't seem mad that he had taken their money.

_Must be playing it safe, _thought Sam.

He walked over to the group, which baffled his friends since the guys all looked like trouble.

"Play it big, or just like to brag?" Sam asked the guy.

The three guys looked at him like he was crazy. There he was, an obvious little college geek, challenging this guy who had just won against one of their best. Was he crazy or just that drunk? Besides, he didn't look a day over seventeen, don't people card anymore?

"Kid, get lost before you get hurt." One of the biker guys told him. Sam smiled up at him. Normally, he would do just that. Hell he wouldn't even be here. But today was his birthday and he had a matter to settle.

"Naw Kenny, he wanna play, I play." The guy stood from where he leaned on a table. He looked Sam head to toe, waging him in. Smirking up to meet Sam's eyes he nudged his head over to an empty table besides them.

Sam's friend and the three biker dudes followed. The guy took two cues and tossed one over to Sam hard. Sam caught it with no problem and the guy grinned widely.

"So, what're the stakes?" the guy asked as he started to rake up the balls.

Sam watched him and bit his lip thinking. He shrugged after a minute and when the guy was done spoke.

"Dunno, what sounds good?"

"Sam, what're you doing?" Cohen asked him. Sam smirked over his shoulder at his friend. Boy, were they in for a treat.

"Don't worry bout it."

"I'm thinking that you should be worried there, kid," the guy told him still smirking widely. "You break."

Sam moved around the table, positioning himself to break. He pulled the cue back slowly and then brought it back hard, sending the white ball crashing into its colorful friends. The balls all went every which way and two solids made it into pockets. Sam grinned up to the guy.

The guy looked back at him, nodding at the good break.

"Looks like it's you again."

Sam looked back down to the table. Breaking had always been pretty easy for him; it was following through that always cramped his style. He positioned himself to his the sold yellow, but the white ball skidded and hit a stripped green one instead.

"Well, that sucked." The guy told him with laughter clear in his voice. Shaking his head, he took his turn and three hits later missed.

"Ha, not so great yourself," Sam smirked hoping up from where he'd been nursing his beer besides his friends.

"Sam, what are you nuts!" Cohen commented again. He couldn't' believe his friend. He was shorter than Sam with almost red hair and a slight build. There was no way that he'd been able to back up his friend if it ever came to that.

Michael Clayton however was a fairer match. He was an inch shorter than Sam but heavily built and was under a sports scholarship. He wouldn't want to get cops involved and jeopardize his scholarship, but he wouldn't leave his friend hanging like that.

The three biker guys were about Mike's build. One, Big Kenny, was the only one with a 'beer belly' but he seemed to be able to hold his own. The other two, which Sam had learned were named Fred and Luke, looked like they could've been former professional football players or something.

"Hell yea, he's nuts! Ain't that the game?"

Sam took his position and took the nest two turns. Then, he proceeded to miss an easy shot to block of the guy's easiest.

"Cheap, Dude. Need that kinda help?" The guy smirked and then proceeded to get two balls into two different pockets at the same time. He took the last ball and easily missed.

Sam set up and took his shot, and the next, on the third when he was about to catch up he scratched and barely got the white to move.

"Ah! That's it!" The guy screamed. The whole table visibly all jumped at the abrupt yell.

"What's wrong man?" Fred asked eyeing the game and Sam. He didn't know what was the problem was, but he knew that he was on ready for a fight.

The guy walked over besides Sam and stared at him and that at the table in disbelief.

"That was embarrassing! I don't even what to say!"

Sam turned and looked over to the guy and then the table. It didn't seem that bad. He was holding his own. And he said just that.

And the guy scoffed. He walked around the table and pointed out how sad the game had really gotten.

"No to mention, I know of an eight year old that could've made that shot."

"Maybe you should play him next?" Sam challenged. The guy again scoffed, following a grin.

"Well, he's older now and he really seems to suck ass at this," the guy added matter-of-factly.

The guy walked back around to Sam's side again and reached up and grabbed at his moppy hair. As he pulled back, Sam let out a slight moan of pain.

And then he laughed.

"I'm insulted," the guy said as he watched Sam's friends stand at the other side of the pool table.

Sam laughed harder. The biker guys stood, making sure that they wouldn't hurt their pretty boy faces. Even though they had no idea what the hell their friend was on.

"You're insulted? You just dissed out my game!"

The guy released his hair roughly.

"Amateur," he spat out with disgust.

And Sam laughed.

"How do you know I don't have a trick up my sleeve?"

And the guy scoffed.

"Cause, you suck royally and it's humiliating."

"Do not. You caught me off guard."

And the guy rolled his eyes. At the other side of the table Sam's friends were exchanging glances. The bikers had sat back down again and had started to wonder if their bud had had a few too many. Just whomp the kid and take you earnings already.

"Ama-" he started again.

"Besides, you got me nervous. I didn't think that we'd tie."

Again, this caused the guy to scoff.

"Barely. I was taking it easy." Sam shrugged.

"You win."

And the guy laughed.

"No duh, Francis. What were the stakes?" the guy said as he walked around the table and put up his discarder due.

"You never said, man." Sam heard one of the bikers tell him. The guy turned to him and made a face that Sam couldn't see but could imagine to be a smirk.

Sam walked around the table and gave the guy the cue, and then he leaned up against the table.

"Sam, man do you even have any money?" Cohen asked him coming up besides him. Sam smirked and then looked over to the guy.

"I was thinking, if _I win_, then its Allentown all over again."

The guys all looked at Sam like he was insane. Causing the guy to roll his eyes.

"Thank god you lost. So, since I won?" Sam shrugged.

"Same thing."

The guy smirked and walked over to his table, grabbed at his beer, which was more than half full, and took a swig.

He walked over to Sam and handed him the beer.

"Shouldn't be in a bar, kid."

"Who are you going to tell?" Sam replied taking the beer and a quick drink. He grimaced slightly. It had been a while since he'd last had one.

"Can't hold your beer yet? Dude, what's college for?"

Sam laughed and took another drink. This one went down easier.

"Learning," he answered trying to look as if he had _soo_ been drinking all along.

The guy scoffed.

"Like that's necessary," the guy said rolling his eyes.

"Not everyone can get by on 'looks' alone." Sam smiled. The guy gave him a 'who me?' face and it was just priceless.

"Sam?" his friends looked over at him like he had gone insane. Sam smiled back at them.

"Something wrong?" he asked them. Cohen scoffed.

"Man, let's get the fuck out of here before you _really_ say something."

"Yeah man, are you insane?" Mike asked his friend. Again, he wasn't scared of a fight; he'd just rather avoid one. Especially with four guys that all looked like they were made to fight.

"Slightly," Sam said slightly shrugging. This caused the guy to scoff.

"Highly delusional," he corrected. Sam rolled his eyes.

"You would know," he said around the head of the beer bottle.

The guy raised his eyebrows.

Mike grabbed Sam's arm, taking the look as a threat. He made to leave, slowly so as to not provoke any one of the guys to attack them.

Big Kenny and Luke had both seen the look as well thinking along the same lines that Mike was thinking, they stood and glowered down at the three college bait.

Both Sam and the guy smile.

"What is it with you and always causing trouble?"

"Trouble becomes me," Sam said with a shrug.

"Well, seeing as how I kinda like you around, I think that we're going to have to put a stop to this."

"And spoil my fun?" Sam replied with a smirk.

"Of course. Besides, if I'm going to waste my day off then I'm going to do this in style. And, let's face it, eighteen isn't _that_ big of a deal. Not like twenty-one's gonna be."

"Yeah, for you, bro. Not so much for me."

"Well, little brother, that's yet to be seen. Now, we done?"

Sam nodded. He shook his arm off of Mike's hold and looked his friends over.

"Mike, Dennis, my brother Dean."

**Hahaha, that was fun! I bet you all knew that the guy was Dean, it was sooo obvious. You know how hard it is to write the brtohers talking without the usual banter. And not writing my favorite word out but until the end? (The word being Dean :D)**

**Want more? Enjoy And review! Happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since many of the reviewers wanted to know what Sam's friend's thought of his brother Dean...well I decided to write another chapter:D I might have gotten a little carried away though! **

**Also, sorry that it took so long, college applications are a neccessary evil at the time:D **

**Lastly, thanks to **LynyrdSkynyrdRoadie, p.s., **and** j **for their reviews!! **

**May 2**

By: chocolate rules

**Part Two**

"Brother?" Dennis Cohen gasped. He looked over to the man standing besides his friend. Dean was it? "All this time, and it's been your _brother?_"

Sam nodded. Dean smirked.

"And you cared to tell us this when exactly?"

"Right before you pummeled into a fight," Sam said earnestly.

"Which you wouldn't have won, by the way," Dean added as he grabbed at his beer bottle from Sam's hands and downed the rest.

Dean headed back over to his table. Big Kenny, Luke and Fred sat at the table, downing their own beers.

"That's the kid you were yapping on about 'fore?" Fred asked nodding his head to Sam, who stayed back with his friends.

"Yep."

"Think you woulda liked to mention that before we prepped to rip their asses apart?" Big Kenny asked him.

Dean shrugged. He had already handled Ken before and he knew that though the bigger man could really tear at him, he wouldn't really cause any real damage to him. No, Dean was used to causing more damage than what he got.

But today wasn't the day for that.

Today was May 2nd and it was little Sammy's big day. The big one-eight. A brother should be so proud. In their life, it was a miracle to make it to each birthday.

"Wouldn't of stopped ya, would it?" Dean asked.

Big Kenny thought for a second. Then he shrugged. Truth was, Ken would have probably used that fact to see if Dean's brother was much like Dean; ruthless, strong and a downright lunatic.

"Hell no," Luke told them as he grabbed for the beer pitcher and poured himself another drink.

Sam looked over to watch Dean talk with his new buddies. It had always amazed him that Dean could get along with anyone in any group setting. Granted, he usually stayed closer to the girls in the group.

"Sam," Cohen said shifting in front of his friend.

Sam looked back over to him. If Sam had learned anything about Dennis Cohen, it was that he really didn't like surprises. They scared him.

But, unfortunately for Cohen, today was Sam's birthday. Not Cohen's. And Winchesters love surprises.

"Dude, I thought we were dead for sure! The way that big guy looked at you." Cohen shivered.

"I was trying to get ready to fight for you," Mike said shaking his head. "Fighting. As in a thing that could damage my scholarship. Not some little thing either. Cause, all they need to do is call one of them 'Tiny' and we have like a freaken field day."

Sam took a deep breath.

"Guys," Dean interrupted coming over to them once more. Cohen tensed and watched Dean settle in besides his brother again. Brothers? Wow, who would've thought that these two characters, so very distinct characters, would be related? Much less actual blood brothers.

"We can fret over this all night. Or…" Dean smiled over to Sam.

Sam knew that smile. That smile had proven to teach Sam many new and exciting things that usually ended up with their father having to bail them out of jail or sign them out of school. That smile meant trouble, and Sam knew.

Sam smiled back.

"We can celebrate."

"That's my boy!" Dean grinned.

Slipping on his jacket, Dean nodded a farewell to his buddies and led the way out the door.

Sam followed, quickly stepping into line with Dean. Behind them, Mike and Cohen both followed.

"So? If you came, I'm guessing that you got my messages?" Dean smirked over to his not so little brother.

"Messages?" asked Sam looking over to him. "Dude, I didn't get anything."

Sam had followed pure instinct in coming over to the bar. He knew that it was his birthday and he knew that Dean liked bars. Sam had never spent a birthday away from his big brother and he knew that the elder wouldn't let him down.

That and Dean had told him during one of the elder's weekly calls that he would be heading over to see him soon.

"Dude, what are you talking about? I _know _that you got them; especially since I paid that kid ten bucks," Dean stopped mid sentence. He looked straight ahead, clearly not having intended on saying that.

"Paid a kid ten bucks for what?" Sam asked, not missing a beat.

"What? What are you talking about?" Dean scoffed.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"What did you do?" Sam sighed.

Dean just smiled over at him. He took a step forward and tried to make it faster to the car.

"Ever watch a soccer game?" Dean asked as he winked and slide into the driver's seat.

Sam looked over to his friends. He glanced over to his brother and the prized black Impala. Thinking back to just a few days ago, when he had helped a young blonde by the name of Jess at the local youth center, Sam remembered them playing soccer. He especially remembered a certain black and white ball coming in contact with the back of his head.

Sam shook his head as he slipped into the passenger seat. His friends followed suit and got into the backseat. Glancing over to his wildly grinning brother, Sam knew before he even asked that Dean had had a part to play in that.

"You paid a kid ten bucks to hit me in the head with a ball?"

Dean started to laugh as he pulled out of the bar. Sam shook his head; surely only _his_ brother would think of pain and mischief as a sure sign of caring and devote love.

Dean glanced over to Sam and started to laugh again. In the back seat, Sam's two friends were looking at the brothers like the two were demented. The Sam that they had grown to know these last few months was a calm, quiet, smart young man. Sam had been younger than the rest of the guys, so they had accredited that to his shyness to the fact that he was seventeen and in college.

This Sam was downright…well, _normal_.

"Oh, God, what else did you do?" sighed Sam.

"Wouldn't you like to know," winked Dean.

Turning the conversation to a more present circumstance, Dean turned to Sam/

"So, what you gotta do tomorrow?"

"Uh, classes, work. Don't you know my schedule?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dude!"

"I can't miss them. No, what ever you wanna do, we do tonight." Sam nodded like the discussion was over and the matter was settled.

But turning to see Dean smirking wider told him it wasn't.

"Ah," Sam sighed as he sank further into the seat.

"What?"

"Three am. That'll give me some hours of sleep. But I think we should probably drop the guys off." Sam turned over to see his friends giving him odd looks. He ignored them, used to that response when people found out that the two of them were related.

"You guys want to head back to the dorms now?" Dean scoffed. "What?"

Ignoring his brother, Dean looked over to the two young men in the back of his most precious possession. Eying his baby brother out of the corner of his eye, Dean made a rather rash decision.

"Come on, boys. You going to tell me that you would rather spend this March night in your dorm, with a big ol' book as your only companion? Or would you rather stay and find out what's in store for today? I can _guarantee _that it's going to be way more fun than whatever you had planned."

Mike and Cohen looked at each other. They each had quite a day the following day. Cohen had a bunch of research to do for his paper and Mike had a game the next night.

Seeing their hesitation, Dean turned to good old peer pressure. Hey, if it worked for someone as smart as Sam.

"You mean, you actually came to college to just _learn_. Sam, I think that this place is bad for you. I've spent way too many years working on you to let you turn into…some _geek_," Dean said all this sounded exasperated and disgusted.

Looking into the rearview mirror, Dean saw both of Sam's friends taking offense to his statements.

"Dean," Sam groaned. His brother always knew the wrong thing to say.

"Okay," Mike said, steeling his voice. He hated to think that someone would think him, Mike Clayton, was scared or boring, or whatever it was that Sam's brother – _Dean was it ­_– thought of him.

Dean grinned.

"Okay?"

"Yeah," Cohen spoke up this time. He knew that he was, well a geek. But to have someone hold that over him, well he usually did let them. He really wasn't built to tell anyone no. But Mike and Sam were there and, well it was Sam's brother didn't that mean that at least Sam would be able to stop him?

"Alright then," Dean smirked at them and then over at Sam. "Ready Sammy boy?"

"It's Sam," sighed Sam uselessly as the car engine's roar rumbled through him and silenced his quiet retort.

Today would surely be something else.

Dean pulled into an empty parking lot a good half hour from the bar. He was grinning wildly that it was really starting to worry Sam.

Along the ride, the young birthday boy had tried to get his brother to talk to him. No dice.

Now, looking around them at where they were parked, Sam wasn't the only one in the Black Impala that was starting to worry.

Dennis Cohen looked over to his friend in the backseat. He for one was beginning to rethink his first decision that it would be way better to find out what Dean was going to make Sam do than to spend an evening alone in his dorms.

Now, he was thinking that this man wasn't nearly as 'leveled' as he had first appeared to seem.

Not that Dean ever really appeared normal, but given the setting.

Returning the gaze, Mike Clayton was wondering if Dean was actually on a kind of drug. Or maybe by _brother_, Sam had meant a childhood friend. Because this was insane, _was this even legal?_, and they were WAY too different.

"Dean?" Sam's soft voice turned to his brother's wide smirking frame. Sam had handled his brother when he was out of his mind with anger and adrenaline. Granted, neither of these things were present, but Sam did know that his brother was prone to some pretty crazy days.

And really, who was to say what Dean had been doing since he had last seen him?

"Wassup?"

"Um, what are we doing _here_?" Sam asked raising a brow over to the area surrounding the car.

"Parking," Dean shrugged, like it was clearly obvious.

_Maybe 18 was the start of Sam's mental breakdown?_

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was so obliviously predictable.

"Not _here_ here. Here man!"

Dean took off his seatbelt and then opened the driver's side door. Glancing over to the other passengers in the back of his baby, Dean gave the three student 'geeks' a wink.

"Keeping a promise, kiddo. Now, you coming?"

And with that odd statement, Dean slipped out of the car, closing and securing the car door behind him.

Sam groaned as he watched his brother's easy moving form.

_A promise? _Sam scoffed. Well, he's sure that he was definably not the one that had wished for this. Or anything remotely close to it. _God Dean!_

"We better get moving," Sam said back to his friends as he too opened his door.

"Sam?"

Sam turned around and looked Cohen over. His friend brushed the long strands of red hair from his eyes.

"Wassup, Cohen?" _Sorry you said 'yes' and want to head back to the dorms like I had originally suggested?_

"Dude, you _sure_ about this?" Mike asked instead.

Sam turned now to look over to where Dean had reached the gate. If there was one thing that he was always, ALWAYS, sure about was that his big brother Dean would never let anything happen to him.

Never.

"Yeah, I am. Mind boys, this will be a whole new level of weird."

With that, Sam and his friends slipped out of the '67 and secured it behind them. They then met the wide smirk known formally as Dean at the gates of the California Zoo.

Part Three?...I dunno if you giys want to imagine what could happen in a zoo...lol...or want me to write that out. I'm not sure yet myself, I just thought that that would be pretty funny!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so glad that you've all liked this! I'm also so sorry that this took me so long! I had to think up something for the zoo. Lol. I always made a tiny little back story to that promise Dean mention before. I really hope everyone likes this; cause I loved writing it! **

**Kinda wish I could do this to tell the truth!**

**Thanks to **Freefall **for the review:D I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**May 2**

By: chocolate rules

**Part Three**

Sam reached his brother's side and looked over at the closed gates. Of a zoo. A zoo…

Behind him his friends, Dennis Cohen and Mike Clayton, too arrived and looked the gate over. All three of Stanford's finest looked over to their 'leader'; the "what the hell are we doing in the zoo?" hung unsaid in the air.

Dean smiled at the clueless trio. Then, looking into the gates himself, smiled at a familiar shadow.

"Now, you boys behave, and watch the master," Dean smirked over at them.

Before anyone could question him, a flashlight shone over to him. The shadow became a person and the person became a noticeable woman.

Sam looked over to his brother, saw the smirk, and groaned.

"Dean…"

"Hush, Sammy," Dean said over his shoulder as he pushed off of the wall and walked the last few feet to the gates.

"Well, well, well, gentleman." The security guard said over to them. "Take a wrong turn somewhere? This here Zoo is _closed_."

Dean shrugged as she leaned over by him.

"You alone tonight?" She rolled her eyes.

"Me and about a thousand of the world's finest."

"Cool!" Dean smiled even wider. She laughed at him as he turned over to his group.

"Guys this is Amanda Wallace. She's the zoo's night guard." Turning back to her now, Dean clapped Sam on the back. "Mandy, this is my brother Sammy, and his friend, uh, Thing One and Two." Dean shrugged.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"This is Mike and Cohen," Sam said instead pointing each out. "And it's _Sam_."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Dean said waving him to silence. "So?"

Groaning, Mandy pulled the keys from her belt and unlocked the gates.

"I can _not_ believe that I'm doing this," she muttered as she opened the gates.

Dean ushered Sammy in first and then the other two, coming in last. After Mandy relocked the gates, he took her face in his hands and gave her a deep kiss.

Sam groaned and looked over to his friends. They in turn were watching Dean with amazement. Walking closer to them, and further from the duo, he leaned down to speak to them.

"Guys, don't encourage him," Sam whined.

"_Encourage,_" Cohen said with disbelief. "Like he needs any."

"Well, no, but it really doesn't help me any either."

"Man, is it your day, or his? Cause my money's on him. Look at him."

Dean broke off of the kiss and winked at Mandy.

"Oh, yeah. That's way. That's a good reason."

Dean nodded and then headed over to Sam as Mandy caught her breath.

"Dude, what was that?" Dean shrugged.

"Free entrance?"

"Do you even _know_ her?"

"Who? Mandy?" Sam gave him a 'duh' look. Dean shrugged. "I know her _name_. I know where she _works_. Oh, and that she has this really neat tat on her ankle with this really neat dragon."

Sam glared at him, which was just the trigger to set Dean off to laugh.

Mandy collected herself and then walked over to the group.

"Well, now that that's, um, settled. You're all still up for this? I mean, it's quite a request. Not that I'm here to handle requests. So this is it, I'm done and we're clear after this right?"

Dean smiled over at her.

"That what I said?"

"Yeah, that's what was agreed." Dean smirked.

"Okay then," Dean shrugged. "So, we're off for next week?" Mandy blushed.

"No, that's already set. Just, ugh, shut up Dean."

Mandy walked past them and then told them to follow her.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he stepped up over to him.

"Whassup?"

"Um, what the hell are we doing here for starters? Where'd you met someone in _California_, bikers and a girlfriend? Dude, that's so unlike you! Oh my God, you have a second life!"

Dean looked over his shoulder at is rambling kid brother. Where'd this kid get these things? What, like he'd never had a girlfriend before…well, okay not really. And he can go to California if he wants to, too.

"Dude, don't you remember?" Sam looked at Dean like he had just grown a second head.

"Remember what?"

"Great, I go through all this and you don't even remember. I knew I should've headed to Vegas instead."

Sam snorted. He shook his head at his brother.

"What are you even on, man?"

Dean winked over at him and stopped short, causing Sam to walk into him.

"This is what you wanted right?" Mandy asked.

Sam looked over to see what she was referring to.

"The Marine section?" Cohen asked from behind him.

Sam turned over and looked at the odd look that his friends were giving him. Then, he returned that look and even passed it on over to Dean.

Dean smiled over to Sammy and then nodded at Mandy.

"Yeah, here's fine. Thanks, babe." Dean gave Mandy another deep kiss, quicker this time before ushering the guys into the section.

Sam looks around and sure enough, his brother has led them to an aquarium.

Turning around, Sam gets a look at his two friend's faces. If he's clueless, and he's known Dean all his life, then he can only imagine what they must be thinking.

"Uh, Sam man?"

"I don't know, Mike," Sam responded with a shrug. Sometimes, he learned it was easier to just roll with it when it came to Dean.

"Guys! Don't worry," Dean scoffed at them as he walked past them and further into the animal regions of the zoo.

"Where we going?"

"Sammy, if you can't remember, I'm not sure I should've come all this way man."

Dean's all just talk, Sam knows this, but really like he hasn't fallen for less.

"You mean you would've missed my birthday?"

For all the likes of him, Sam knows that came out childish. Really childish. But in truth, out of eighteen years, he hasn't spent one, not one, without his big brother.

"Yep," Dean replies. Turning his head, however, Dean gives him this look that lets Sam know he wouldn't have missed this day for all in the world…

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

…And they both know it.

After a minute, they come up to the actual aquarium. Dean winks over to them as he pulls the door open and walks into the building.

"Woah! Wait a minute!" Cohen calls out, having not moved to follow Sam's brother into the dark building.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Cohen scoffed as if Sam was asking him to go skydiving with nothing but the grace of God.

"Well, don't know about you, but the whole think that we've sneaked into a _zoo_ and now into a conveniently _unlocked_ door to an aquarium sounds a hell of a lot risky to me."

Sam thought about it for a second. Sure, what Cohen was saying made sense. It was really risky, but apparently Dean knew the security guard and they had worked something out.

Not to mention that for an eighteen year old, Sam was more accustomed to the ways of his brother than to trying to think his own way out of situations. In short, he followed Dean. Not that that was a bad thing, mind you, he _liked_ following his big brother. People always reacted differently to him. And he had a knack of doing some of the most fun things in the world without ever get caught really.

"Yeah, that's just you. So, coming?" Sam asked back to Cohen with a smiling.

Not waiting for an answers, Sam turned back to the building and walked into the awaiting door..

"Ah man, what the hell have we gotten ourselves in?"

Not knowing to answer that, Mike shrugged and then followed Sam into the building.

"Maybe I should call my patrol officer or something." Not that this would matter much in traffic court.

Dean smiled as he saw realization hit Sammy's face. As the youngster entered the room and looked at his surroundings, the 'promise' hit him.

"Dean? You serious?"

"No, Sammy," Dean replied rolling his eyes. "I brought you all this way to _taunt _you. Well?"

Bouncing on the heels of his feet, Sam gave the room another pass looked behind him as Mike and then Cohen entered the room.

"Gear up boys, we're going in!"

Dean led them over to the employee locker room and pointed out the wetsuits. Sam was even more surprised to see that Dean had even gone through the trouble of finding a wetsuit that'd fit him.

"You guys can gear up best you want," Dean said pointing out the snorkels, flippers and caps and other things around the room.

Dean pulled on his own pair of wetsuit shorts, that he had previously bought and used and left there – but they didn't need to know that. He and Sam were dressed within a minute, being used to dressing quickly and just from Sam's excitement.

"Ready?" Sam nodded. Dean grabbed a preset bucket of fish and led his brother back over to the tank.

"Done this before?" Sam asked curiously as Dean walked with a trained ease over to the tank full of dolphins.

"Would you be mad if I said yeah? I know this is more your thing than mine."

"That's so cool," Sam smiled at his brother.

When Sammy had been eight, they were living in Florida and one of his classmates had been bragging about a birthday party in Sea World. Sam was a sucker for all animals, but dogs and dolphins were his favorite. He had been hoping that his father would let him go, Dean would be allowed to come along he'd made sure, but they had had to leave a few days later.

Sam's birthday had been the following month and he had yet forgotten the incident. He had thought that it be so cool to be able to swim with dolphins, but there was no way that his Dad would be able to spend all that money necessary to allow him just an hour of play with them; they couldn't even really afford the ticket into one of those places.

So, Dean being the awesome big brother that he was, and still is, he promised his brother that before he was 21, he'd find a way to get him in to swim with dolphins. Twenty one seemed like forever to Sammy, but he had never known his brother to fail on a promise, so he knew that he would get his gift.

Nine years later and while he had forgotten clearly Dean had not.

"See, this one," Dean said as he bent down to the tank. A gray dolphin with particularly long snot came to greet him. Dean placed a fish onto her offered tongue and pats her head. "This is Lila, she's very playful. I think she likes me best."

"Those are Winston and Ronen. Don't ask." Dean quickly said, knowing what he thought of the names. But he came to know that the names meant 'joy' and were named after a little girl.

"How can you tell?" asked Sam as he came you to sit besides his brother.

Dean shrugged. He didn't want to confess to coming every other month to check on the kid. And he _really_ didn't want to tell his brother that he really liked the little flippers.

Behind them, Mike and Cohen finally left the locker room. Mike had been convincing Cohen that they really should just go with it. Sam's brother seemed to have a connection with the zoo security and they'd be fine.

So he hoped.

"Wow, so this is…huh…we really…"

Cohen's not one for words.

"Isn't this awesome?!" Sam piped up as he placed a fish into Ronen's approaching, opened mouth.

"Dolphins? We're swimming with dolphins? That's your, what dream?"

Okay, so he was pretty verbal at times. Didn't matter, not like anyone really listened anyway.

"Hell yea!" Sam said as he watched Dean toss another fish into the air and Winston leap up for it.

"Well, you just gonna sit there?" Dean asked down to him, seeing as he stood up so he could toss the fish further back to Winnie.

Before Sam could answer, Dean took a forward dive into the tank. Laughing, Sam looked over to see his friends shouting at Dean. They'd soon enough learn how useless that would prove to be.

"You guys coming?" Sam asked as he pushed himself up to his feet.

Cohen scoffed. There was no_ way_ that he was jumping into that _pool_ with those _animals_ in them. Who was he to say that they wouldn't attack him or something?

Besides him, Mike looked like he was considering it. He liked to swim. It was fun to free himself in the water. He had nothing against animals, except really annoying ones. Like dogs that only barked at the dead of night. And bugs, god he hated bugs.

Sam, having heard no response, shrugged and prepared himself to dive in. Just as Dean popped back out of the water, gripping to Lila's back fin, Sam emerged into the wet sanction of his dreams.

Dean watched as Winnie followed his brother into the water. Sure enough, the two met in the water and after a moment, Win offered his fin to Sam. Smiling he waited until Sam joined him above the water.

"So?" Dean asked, treading water to stay besides Sam, even as Lila tried to nudge him into playing.

Sam smiled back to him. His eyes lit up in childish wonder and joy.

"Awe-some," Sam stuttered out. Ronen nudged Sam's head and whistled for him to move. As the oldest dolphin, he was the one to stand back and check out this new stranger before he let his guard down to play.

"Welcome, lil bro," Dean said, swimming over to Ronen.

As he expected, Ronen followed him underwater and swam around Dean for a minute. Then, as if he had a human timer, he came underneath Dean and swam quickly up to the surface. Dean was pretty good at holding his breath for at least three minutes, more was really pushing it, but around Ronen _he_ called the shots. And to Ronen, you didn't need to be under for more than a minute. That was just that.

Dean came back to the surface, looked around and found Sam. Lila and Win both were playing with Sam, literally. While Winnie spat out water to him, Lila kept nudging him around. Dean smiled as he watched Sam try to out smart the duo. As he felt Lila come back, he sank into the water and had Win spit at Lila.

"Nice one, Sammy!" Dean called out. Grabbing out to Ronen's fin, he let the dolphin tug him to the rest of them.

The pool was pretty big, housing all three animals, and so it always fascinated Dean that the three stuck so close together. Like a family. He had long decided that he was Winston and Dad was protective like Ronen. Kinda funny to think of Sam as Lila, but their gentle was and untamed energy – it really was a perfect match.

Dean looked up to see Cohen shaking his head at Mike and heading back to the locker. He knew that Dennis Cohen was a little pansy, but come on; dolphins? There was nothing to be scared of. Not like he would let Sammy anywhere near the animals if they proved to be dangerous.

"Hey!" Dean called out to Sam's friends. "You girls changed for a fashion show or you gonna put them suits to use?"

"Yeah, come on guys! It's my _birthday!_" Sam said using his leeway. He really was having an awesome time, and he'd love to see his friends' loosen up.

He especially liked seeing Dean being so playful and carefree.

Mike shrugged at Cohen, clearly planning on leaving his friend _dry_. Mike came up to the edge of the pool, a little away from the swimming group, and dove in.

Cohen stood by, watching the them play three with three. He really didn't want to trust these animals. And he'd never been such a great swimmer. The smallest area that he could find on the pool was 8 feet.

Dean shared a look with his kid brother. Surely, Sam wanted his friends in on the fun too. Mike was having a blast with Winston and Ronen had just warmed up to Sam.

Sam nodded. He wanted Cohen in on the fun too. They both moved slowly to the edge of the pool and then, before Cohen his eyes they were out.

"Wha-? Sam?"

But Sam was just smiling and really into the moment. Plus, he had Dean as a motivator and influence and that was never good. He was way too used to just following his brother's lead.

Oh well.

Cohen was lifted easily from the floor between both men.

And promptly dropped into the water.

"Happy Birthday, Sammy-boy," Dean smiled at his now _eighteen year old_ sibling.

Then they both took a step back and dove into the water.

_Does this need more? I was going leave this as a one shot, lol, so I really don't know what to do next. Unless you guys really want more? Who am I to stop you ;)?_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A huge thanks to everyone's who's reviewed and alerted this! Thought I'd give my little 'one shot' a good finale. Hope everyone enjoys!

A/N2: For anyone looking for updates on my other stories, I'm not happy to say that I've lost internet conection and some files over the last few weeks. My main focus as of January has been getting into college and this last week especially has been very f-ed up in that I found that the majority of my transcripts were never sent out by my guidance counselor. Soon, however, after I kick some GC ass, I'll get back to my favorite duo and update everything. Thanks for sticking around!

**May 2**

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: Sill wishing and thinking happy thoughts. Still not mine :(

* * *

Part Four

So, what does it take to make three highly educated, Stanford elite to quite playing and step out of the pool?

Answer anyone? No?

Well, you and Dean are on the same boat. Hang on!

Three hours later and Dean couldn't help but notice that his kid brother looked all of like a prune. And the other two weren't looking so good either.

Dean understood that this was a rare time in Sammy's young life, but truth be told, he was kinda cold and he wanted to get back. It was nearing the witching hour and for the last eighteen years, Dean had not allowed said kid brother to be outside.

Today, he would make no exceptions.

"Come _on_, Sammy!" Dean called from his perch besides the pool's ladder.

Sam shook his head and dove in once again, closely followed by Lila. The young girl had taken to Sam better than she had Dean, not that he was jealous mind you. He knew that she'd take care of him.

"SAM!" Dean stomped again as he watched the shadow of his brother swim further into the water.

Looking over to the two other young men, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Mike! Quit chunking the fishes at Cohen's head, come on guys!"

When it resorted to _Dean_ being the responsible one, he knew that he had to get them out of there.

Tragically, it seemed that only the dolphins were listening to him.

Dean rubbed his towel through his hair. He had no idea what had gotten into those three. Especially Dennis Cohen. That guy had had a stick up his but all night long.

In the past three hours, Dean had managed to achieve his chief mission; he'd made Sammy day.

Not that it wouldn't of been his day anyway, but he'd been able to keep his promise and best of all, he'd made Sammy smile. And there really wasn't mush anything better than that.

Except maybe if they'd get their asses out of the pool and change so that they could _leave_ already!

Sam popped his head back through to the surface. He looked behind him and he could see the beginning of annoyance on his brother's face.

And he smiled.

God, he'd missed him so much. Kinda sucked never really knowing what was up with Dean when he was so freaking far away. He knew that it was his own fault that he was away, but it still sucked that he couldn't tell Dean all about the great classes he was taking and all the cool people he was meeting.

He was really, really glad that his brother had came tonight. He'd never spent a birthday without him, and he wouldn't want to. Dean always had a way to make them special and there was no doubt that this year was no different.

Dolphins! God, he_ never_ would have thought of something like this.

Damn, all he'd done for Dean back in January was left some freaking voice mail saying that he'd hoped he hadn't gotten himself killed yet.

"Sa-am," Dean glared at him.

Sam gave him a small smile as he reached forward and began to pet Winston. Winnie had become like Sam's shadow; very much like the real Dean. Ronen must have noted Cohen's distress, because he kept within the kid's reaching distance. Cohen kept a firm grip on Ronen's fin and when they went under the surface of the water, he'd take a deep breath and pinch his nose. Lila proved to be very much like Sam since she loved to be around all of the action. She'd go from Dean to Mike, tag along with Ronen and Cohen, splash Win and then shimmer on back to Dean.

It had been a great night. But, they would really need to get going and now.

The zoo's animal's caregivers would arrive early just before dawn to feed some of the animals and clean out their living quarters.

And _they_ couldn't be found _here_.

That was part of the deal that Dean had made with the night guard Mandy Wallace. That a few favors here and there because he was _Dean_. But that wasn't really little brother territory there, so he really didn't need the kid to know about that. Not that it wasn't obvious; because Sam did know Dean. It was just not four am material.

Now, going to bed in a nice warm, _dry_ bed would be his topic of choice at the moment.

"Wh-at," Sam replied in the same tone that Dean had used, with a sly little grin to boast.

"Get your scrawny ass out of the water already!"

"Why?" Sam asked childishly as he flicked some water into Win's opened mouth.

"Well, one because I said so; and two so as to not get caught here!" Dean replied, as he used every whim in him to not jump back in the pool and hauled said scrawny ass out of it himself.

Sam smirked.

"Well, one don't work no more, I'm eighteen now you know. And two, I thought you were like, you know, with the guard," Sam replied, winking at him.

Dean groaned.

"Mandy, yeah. The twenty or so caretakers that are less than an hour away, not so much."

Sam looked down at Winnie, who was nudging him and trying to get him back to play. This time, Sam groaned. He was having fun and he'd forgotten that there would be people who'd have to come back and all that jazz.

He cupped his hand and caused a wave to splash out at Winston; who spat him back.

Sam returned his gaze and let it linger a little on Dean. Finally he nodded and got a nod in return.

"Come on guys, time to get back to reality," Sam told his friend as he swam slowly by them and over to the ladder.

Mike was currently trying to get Ronen to swim faster and into the deepest part of the pool, which was around twenty feet, so that Cohen would freak and lose his grip. He would of course go after his friend, but he'd have a hell of a freak-out first. Scaring the crap out of each other, that's what guys do.

Ronen was smarter than that however and must have been instructing Lila to get Mike since out of nowhere she came by and flipped over him.

Sam shook his head at his friends.

"Whatcha say, Sam?" Cohen asked looking over Ronen's head.

Winston came back to Sam and began to swim circles around him. Clearly he had gotten the feeling that Sam was leaving and he didn't want him to. Win was a pretty stubborn fellow.

Behind him, Dean pulled out a few fishes, hating that he'd have to go and wash up all over again. He began to call Win over to him and soon Sam was free to move again.

Lila too came to the call of fish, since that seemed to be the latest attraction.

As Sam watched the dolphins dine on their fish and Ronen guiding Cohen to the ladder, he was sort of glad that he hadn't of been able to go to that party way back when. Granted, you'd be hard pressed to tell an eight year old Sammy that, but _eighteen_ year old Sam felt all warm inside to be able to do that today.

And to have such an awesome big brother that would not only remember something like that, but go through so much to see it happen.

Sam felt water splash at his face and got dunked into the water again.

"Aghhaph"

"Get on a move, Bday Boy!" Mike said as he released Sam's head and made his way quickly to the ladder a few yards ahead.

Back on the surface, Sam shook his head and growled at his friend before following suit.

When he reached the top of the ladder, Dean quickly wrapped him in a towel and shoved him towards the lockers, muttering all the way about inconsideration and stupidity not seeming to leave at the brink of eighteen.

Sam couldn't do much more than roll his eyes.

* * *

Ten minutes later and they were heading back towards the Impala.

"Have a nice swim?" Mandy asked them as they headed to the gates.

Mike and Cohen were startled when she seemed to materialize before them, but Sam and Dean had heard her long before that.

"You tell us," dean said with a smirk as he walked around his brother's friends and leaned over Mandy to give her a parting kiss.

Mandy dually blushed. Once from the kiss and then for seemingly being caught checking them out. And by them, she of course meant Dean.

It had been a month ago when Dean had asked her if he could use the dolphins for a surprise and it was then that she'd learned he had a brother.

One thing about Mandy was that she liked to talk, so that night at that bar, it wasn't that hard for her to slip out that she was the night guard for the zoo. Some guys had cracked some jokes about what would she do if there was ever real trouble, but Dean hadn't given her any grief and then he'd asked her _that_. At first, she'd thought that he wanted to get laid in a zoo; like "What was your freakiest place?" "Oh, well I did it in a zoo once". And well, there had been _that_, but then he'd clarified his request and that whole promise story had seemed really sweet that she soon'd said yes.

Dean wrapped his arm tightly arm around her, whispered something to her and then kissed her quickly again before releasing her. When he did, she was no longer blushing and was back to all business.

"Well, gentlemen, I'm glad you had a fun night but I would advise you all to leave immediately so that there shouldn't be any reason for criminal charges."

"We're leaving, but you're gonna miss us," Dean replied winking at her.

Sam groaned and was the first to start walking again to the gates.

Dean caught up with him and wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"So?"

Sam looked over at his brother.

"What?"

Dean sighed 'angerily' and smacked the back of Sam's head.

"Ah, hey!" retorted Sam as he reached up to his head and rubbed at it.

Dean smirked. He tightened his arm around Sam.

"Have a good night?"

Sam shoved away from his brother.

"Yeah. You're a great jerk of a brother!" Sam replied with his own smirk.

Dean brought his now free arm over his heart, feigning pain.

"That hurts, little brother. Next time, ill take you to the circus instead!"

Sam turned horrified eyes to his brother. And punched him when he saw the older man on the brink of laughter. And then Dean laughed.

"Dude! You should've seen your face just now! Man, I've gotten get me a camera," Dean said as he tugged the front gates opened.

* * *

Dean slowed the Impala and stopped in front of Sam's apartment building. He had already woken Mike and Cohen up and had gotten them each to their building. He'd made sure that they had gotten into the building before he peeled off.

Sam was curled around himself, settled into a position that Dean had known him often to find comfortable. Even when he grew into his frame, Sam could still get into that position.

Dean reached over and passed his hand through Sammy's soft tufts. Sam sighed in his sleep and settled again, leaning into Dean's touch.

Dean smiled, he missed this. He missed having the kid near him.

It was weird to think about how much calmer he felt, how at home he felt, just having Sammy by him again. He hadn't thought that he wasn't feeling these things before, but he definitely felt it when Sam was by him.

And he knew that Sam felt the same way. Otherwise, he wouldn't have fallen asleep in the car. He would've felt unsure and been looking out every window the whole way back had he been with anyone else.

That's what he had been taught to do. To be suspicious and not to trust other people with their destination. Know where you're going before you get there. Take control when things aren't going accordingly.

With Dean, Sam knew that he wasn't in any trouble. He could just let go and give into his exhaustion.

Like Mike and Cohen had.

Dean had shaken his head when he had noticed that not even ten minutes after pulling out of the zoo, the duo in the backseat had found no trouble in falling to sleep. He was sure that if they were every in a bad position, well they better hope that Sam was there with them otherwise they wouldn't make it very far.

Dean sifted his hand through the unruly brown hair again. It was still baby soft and clean. Dean'd always liked Sammy's hair. It had kept the younger boy just that much more innocent.

He allowed himself a few more minutes of silence, just watching his brother. He listened to Sammy breathing and found that he was breathing in time with him. Or was Sam breathing in time with _him?_

Lynyrd Skynyrd starting playing Simple Man as Dean settled back into his seat. By now, Sam was pretty much on his shoulder and Dean's constant petting was keeping them both calm. Dean recalled so many others of Sam's birthdays as he heard the song, and couldn't help to think that Sam couldn't of have turned out any better.

When he was turning two, their father had taken them to a local carnival and it was there that they'd learned of the baby's fear of clowns. Dean had spent the whole day covering the toddler's eyes every time that a clown was in sight.

At the age of five, Sammy had been in school and was devastated that he couldn't bring in a cake like all the other kids. Dean had pulled some money together and had gotten him a package of Oreos instead. He'd left during his lunch period to buy them from the store a block away and had spent the rest of the day in Sammy's class. Granted, his teacher hadn't been too pleased, but his dad had said that he'd done a very nice thing for his brother and every year since, the brothers had shared an Oreo pack together. Except this year.

At the age of eight, Sammy had really wanted those dolphins, but ten years is better than nothing.

Dean went through all of Sam's stages; recalling when he'd learned to talk and the first time he'd walked into his arms. He recalled having to read about five books about a million times and them never seeming to lose their magic on the boy. He recalled the first lose tooth and scaring the crap out of a six year old Sammy with tails of an old fairy that sneaks into your house to take back your teeth. He recalled the awkward teenage years that were still very much present and still had the effect of chills down his spine.

He programmed in Sammy's carefree ease and hypnotic laugh as Dean and he wrestled in the pool. Recalled how quickly Sam took to the water; both when he was four and learning to swim and tonight with the dolphins. How they'd tricked his friends along all the way; literally tossing Cohen in the water. How full of life and promise his baby brother's eyes had. Have.

This day too would be remembered.

* * *

"Sammy," Dean whispered down into the mop of hair. "Hey, little man, wake up."

Sam shook his head no. He turned away from Dean's voice and buried his face against Dean's chest.

"Yo, Sammy, come on. You've got to get some hours of sleep in, remember." Dean told him.

Sam groaned, coming to a little.

"no"

Dean smirked. He passed his fingers again through Sam's hair.

"Well, you do. You're a man now. Gotta keep up with your responsibilities and whatnot."

"no"

Dean gave Sam a small shake and asked him again to wake up.

"Dude, I can't haul your ass up them steps. Ain't happening little brother."

"stay"

"You can't stay, Sam. You've got things to do. Classes, work, remember?"

Sam nodded against Dean's chest, still refusing to 'wake up'.

"You. Stay."

"What?"

Now Sam did twist around enough that he could see his brother's face and that Dean could look at his.

"Come up to my room and stay the night," pleaded Sam.

To Dean, he looked all of ten years old and he smiled besides himself.

"Whoa, little brother, slow down. Don't really flow that way."

Sam could see the smirk on Dean's face but really didn't have the energy to do anything other than groan against Dean's chest.

"Jerk. Stay the night; I don't wantcha out this late. You should be exhausted. Please?"

"Sammy, I can't," Dean started. However, Sammy really wasn't in the mode for a negative answer and it was still kid of his birthday and he didn't want his brother to leave. At least not until morning after some breakfast and making him promise to call.

"Dude, it's my birthday. And!" Sam added as he sat up. He poked Dean's chest and tried to shot an accusing glance his way. "I believe someone owes me some Oreos."

Dean laughed. He reached over and ruffled Sam's unruly hair. He'd just been thinking the same thing.

"Bitch. Fine, just tonight. And don't think that you'll be getting far with me; I like to take things slow. And don't expect any gifts from me either birthday boy."

Dean opened his door and heard Sam groan behind him. Locking his door, he went around and got a sleepy Sammy out of the Impala and stable before he made sure his girl was safe for the night. Then he led his brother home.

End.

* * *

On May 2nd, Im planning to have a birthday party :D Guess for who! LoL. My friends and I will probably stuff ourselves with dounuts (DD!!!) and rewatch Supernatural! Yeah, obessed little fangirl here!

And proud!!

Ok, so, hope you enjoyed, drop me a line, and enjoy the sunshine!


End file.
